Desktop applications now often come with other pieces of “bundled” software that the user may have no knowledge of or interest in. An application the user is knowingly installing may well require the functionality of the bundled software, such as a game requiring a specific media player or operating system (OS) components. Such bundled software is usually acceptable to users because the software does not pose any security threats, etc. However, some bundled software is often being placed on the user's machine for someone else's benefit, such as an adware or spyware company. This type of software is not desirable.
Applications exist that detect adware or spyware, however, they only detect such adware and spyware after it has been installed on a user's computer. Thus, a user's computer is vulnerable to the ill effects of the adware and software until scanned by a detection/removal application. Another problem is that the detection/removal software often does not completely remove the adware or spyware.
There already exist a class of applications that try to detect and prevent computer viruses by looking for specific behaviors and attributes of virus software. However, there is a need for a similar type of software can protect user's computers from unwanted bundled software.